


Everyone Needs A Hug

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Ficlets for Friends [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas has had a difficult day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> Fluff for Valentine's Day

Adam Carter observed the team as they returned to the Grid.  Still deskbound from the injuries he had received in the explosion he could see from their postures the day had not gone well.  Lucas in particular looked badly shaken and said very little at the de-briefing.

Eventually, Harry Pearce said, “We can do nothing more today.  I suggest you all go home and we’ll see what can be salvaged tomorrow morning.”

Adam and Lucas left together.  Lucas was currently staying in Adam’s spare bedroom, until he could find a suitable flat of his own.  Adam was in no hurry for Lucas to leave; he enjoyed having the company and Lucas made very few demands.

Adam cooked, and they ate their meal in silence.  Lucas was clearly wrapped up in his own thoughts and Adam had no wish to intrude.  After dinner they started to watch a programme on the television, and Adam wasn’t surprised when Lucas went to bed soon afterwards.

A little later Adam went to bed too, for he was still finding a full day’s work tiring.  A couple of hours after he woke to hear screaming.  He got out of bed and padded across the landing to Lucas’ room.  Bending down he put his arms round the other man, pulling him into his chest in a hug.  Gradually Lucas quietened, before waking.

“Sorry,” Lucas muttered.  “I’ll be okay now.”

“Hmm,” Adam replied.  “I’ll stay until I’m sure about that.”

They lay down together, Lucas still in Adam’s arms, his head on Adam’s shoulder.  After a while he fell back asleep, but Adam decided not to leave and they slept together until the morning.


End file.
